


One Moonlit Night

by Char (Deiph)



Series: Moonlit Night [1]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:32:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deiph/pseuds/Char
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment in time, on one moonlit night...</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Moonlit Night

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of the 'Moonlight Night' series.
> 
> Inspired by the creation of Desterek (Stestiel) that has risen from the ashes of the AfterElton Destiel/Sterek epic standoff. When ships are shipped together, the world is a good place. (Originally posted on Tumblr under Ohyouknowwhy)
> 
> Also, dramatic license allows no need for the existence of lube in this series. They all exist pre-lubed in my mind ;D

“ _Ignore it.”_

The words were not so much spoken as moaned. Stiles’ voice was low, his breathing so jagged that the words stopped Castiel’s hand as it hovered barely an inch from the cellphone lying on the bedside table.

“It might be import-“ Cas tried again, not even sure why he was talking, but the part of him that still wasn’t so sure of human conventions was trying to distract him from what he wanted to keep doing. _Who_ he wanted to keep doing.

Stiles let loose an exhalation full of frustration and deep, desperate focus. “Just Scott...” he gasped, almost a whisper this time. “Always is... _Ignore it._ ” His mind was too far elsewhere to bother with full sentences. Dean’s mouth was on him, Derek was pushing hard inside him, and Cas had been touching him. _Had_ been... “ _Cas...”_ Stiles let the desperation be heard clearly in that one syllable of the angel’s name.

There wasn’t any need to say anything more. Cas turned his attention back to the bed they were sprawled over, all naked, all focused, all caring only about the boy in the middle of them all. The one who had asked, cheekily though it had been, to be played with, to be used, to be made to scream in one mind-blowing, earth-shattering orgasm that night. And who were they to deny him?

And now here Stiles was, naked skin covered in sweat and scents and the taste of sex that was in that instant under Dean’s tongue, who felt so skilled, so talented, as he lay next to him and licked a trail up Stiles’ exposed neck, infuriatingly slowly, teasing a light bite on his lower lip, reaching a hand up to cup his jaw.

And Cas, now returned to lie next to Stiles’ arching, writhing body, tracing paths with his hands over every inch of bare skin he could find, over his stomach, the curve of his hip, doing something not quite human, something with his fingers that gave Stiles flashes of lightning and stars behind his unfocused eyes as they rolled back in his head in ecstasy.

And then there was Derek. Always Derek. Who had pushed Stiles’ legs apart, raised them up and was holding them wide as he thrust into him, deep and focused and hard so that Stiles couldn’t even begin to think of anything other than the overwhelming sensations inside him, sparking through his body, racing to his brain, blanking everything but that one perfect moment.

“ _Fuck...!”_

Derek leaned further forward, arching down so his face was close to Stiles’ as he smirked against his mate’s lips, knowing his part in causing the sudden expletive. Dean had moved aside to allow him access though only after grabbing hold of the werewolf’s hair and turning his head in for a quick, hot kiss with him, full of raw instinct.

Cas angled over, not wanting to be left out, knowing what he wanted, pushing his mouth against Derek’s lips, moved over to draw in Dean’s familiar taste, then lingered around Stiles’ panting, open mouth. And while they breathed heavily against each other, Cas pushed his hand between Derek and Stiles’ hips, wrapped his long fingers around the boy’s straining cock and began stroking and kneading and pulling, and the sounds coming from Stiles were utterly indecent. And then Dean leaned over and kissed Stiles so deeply, so single-mindedly, that the stars shooting through the boy’s body couldn’t possibly be contained anymore.

Stiles _moaned,_ a noise that was almost animalistic, so completely un-Stiles, so completely unlike the boy that everyone else outside that room knew. And he came, hard, rough, almost painful in the intensity, as Derek’s cock inside him, Dean’s mouth upon him, Cas’ hand wrapped tight between his legs all became too much to bear, and he _screamed._

There were no words, no sounds, no movements he would ever make again that could ever rival the experience of the human, the werewolf and the angel claiming _all_ of him in that single moment, on that one moonlit night.

 

**The End.**


End file.
